Live For Today
by Sushi1976
Summary: You have to go through the worst to get to the best, Ashley and Spencer find themselves healing while they fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

_I Do Not Own South Of Nowhere_

* * *

Chapter One

I brought my coffee up to my lips and sipped the hot beverage, watching the sunrise come over the trees. It was getting colder now, so you could start to see the frost on the ground and the fog in the distance. I inhaled the cold air and exhaled, closing my eyes as I relaxed. It was mornings like these that made me think of him.

_**Bark Bark**_

"Hey Tommy" I reached down and scratched behind his ears, he was a pure bread husky with deep blue eyes.

_**Bark Bark**_

"Okay, okay I will get you breakfast" I smiled and went back into the house, walking into the kitchen and getting Tommy some dog food. As I sat it down, Tommy runs in and starts eating the kibble.

I get up and walk over to the window seal in the kitchen and stare outside, watching the leaves fall gently on the ground. I couldn't help but remember when running and jumping in the leaves was the best time in my life. I smiled at the memory, turning to go into my room to change.

"Hello?" I closed my bedroom door as I put on my shirt and did up my belt, quickly grabbing my socks and heading down stairs.

"Hey Stephan what's up?"

"Well I thought you would like a coffee before we had to work?" as he hands me a large coffee, with a smirk.

"Thanks man, but what's with the smirk…wait let me guess you got laid"

"Actually yes but that's not why I'm smirking. I heared that someone being you went out on a date last night"

"Uuummm no I didn't."

"Matt said he saw you walking with a girl yesterday afternoom"I rolled my eyes, this town was small and everyone knew everyone's business.

"Yes I was walking with a girl; she is one of my client's daughters who needed me to direct her to the nearest post office. I was heading that way to send of some papers, I decided to walk with her"

"Okay okay I believe you Ash, but really when are you going to start to date. You have been here for two years but not once have I seen you with a women or a man"

"Don't even go there Steph, you know I like the ladies"

"That's why you make a good wingman" I laughed and grabbed my knapsack of the table and coffee.

"Sure it is dude" I walked out the door and headed for my jeep, putting my bag in the back.

"Look why don't you come out with me tonight, Matt is having a party for his birthday at the Moose."

"Steph you know I don't do parties, Tommy lets go!" I opened the front door, letting Tommy jump in the front seat.

"Please Ash, just tonight?"

"Fine I'll go, but I'm not drinking" I pointed at him; he always tries to get me to drink.

"Yes! Thank you!" I shooked my head at him, as he got into his truck and drove down my drive way.

"Well Tommy, let go meet are new clients"

**_Bark Bark Bark_**

"Okay let see, Spencer Carlin at 406 Oakwood drive." I put down my clipboard and started up my jeep, heading down towards the lakeside.

* * *

_**R&R Please**_


	2. Chapter 2

_I Do Not Own South Of Nowhere, Nor Do I Own The Characters_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The car ride wasn't going to be long, but I enjoyed listening to music and watching the landscape pass by me. I reached over and changed the song on my Ipod, knowing the song will suit the drive.

As I drove and listen to the song, I thought back to when driving was something I use to hate. Now its an ecscape for me, where I find my self relxing back and just enjoying the drive and remembering all the memories growing up.

I turned into the driveway to Carlins house, I couldn't help notice how beautiful and old the house was. It was painted a light blue, with white trimming, the deck was as long as the house with a swing to the side. I pulled up and shut of my engine, stepping out letting Tommy get out also.

I took a look around as Tommy ran back down the driveway, knowing he would come back when I called him. I noticed a small little shed that matched the house, but it had to doors that were wide open. I started to walk over when I heared Tommy barking, it turned and saw a women walking with him up the driveway. I smiled and walked towards her, couldn't help be blown away from how beautiful this women was. She had long blond hair, and was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans that were covered in paint, matching her paint covered t- shirt.

"Hey you must me the handyman, or should I say handywomen." I laugh and nodded.

"Yes that's me, Ashley Davies ma'am"

"Please call me Spencer, thanks for coming out I hope it wasn't too far for you"

"No, I actually just live 30mins from here. I don't mind driving when there's a beautiful sceanery to look at"

"Yes it is really beautiful in the fall, its why I moved here actually. I wanted to get away from the city, you know and breathe fresh air"I smiled and nodded.

"You will really like it up here, I moved here two years ago and I fall more in love with this place each year"

"I can see why, So Mr. Keller told me you're the one to call for repairs around a house.?"

"Ya I'm the one to call, so what can I help you with" we both turned and looked at the house, and the yard around it.

"I would like to fix up the house maybe with a new coat of paint? The boards on the deck don't seem to sturdy either" I nodded and walked over to the deck, stepping on a few boards, noticing some where about to break.

"I see what you mean, well I would be more then happy to help you out. I will have to run into town and get some supplies, do you know what colour you want to house? Or do you want the same colour?" I looked up at spencer, who was now leaning on the ledge with her hands in her pockets.

"The same colour would be fine" I smiled and nodded.

"Okay well I will run into town and I'll be back in about a hour, then I will start on fixing the deck first"

"Do you think I can go with you, I need to get more painting supplies and I don't have a car at the moment"

"Of course, as long as you don't mind having a dog breathe down your neck" we both laughed as Tommy barked.

"I love dogs, whats his name?" we started to walk towards my jeep, stopping so I could open her door.

"Tommy" she smiled and climbed in to the front seat, letting me shut her door.

"Thank you, and I love huskeys there eyes are so beautiful" I walked around and opening the door for Tommy to jump into the back seat. Getting in my self, I made sure I turned down the stereo before I started my jeep, I didn't want to scare spencer with my loud music.

"Just like yours" I smiled as I noticed Spencer blushing, I started up the jeep and put in it gear backing down the drive way.

* * *

_**R&R Please**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Do Not Own South Of Nowhere, Nor Do I Own The Characters**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

We were almost into town, I looked over and noticed Spencer looking out the window at the pond that everyone skated on during the winter. I reached over and turn down the radio that was playing a song that I didn't really want to hear at the moment.

"Can you Skate Spencer?"

"I haven't skated since I was a young girl, I don't think I could if I tried" we both laughed, I was starting to like her laugh and how she smiled.

"Well I would be more then happy to teach you again, if you like?"

"Sure I would like that" I turned back to driving, turning into the only art store we had in this town.

"I just have to go over there to grabs some boards for the deck, If you finish before me that's where I'll be"

"Okay, thanks again Ashley" I smiled and watched her go into the store, something about her made me smile.

I turned the jeep around and headed over to the timber mill, where I pulled into my spot in the back. I was here a lot and I knew the owner, he allows me to park back here where I could easly load what I needed.

"Hey Davies, what can I get you today?"

"Hey Ian, here is my list and can you include some nails too I think I'm almost out." He nodded and went off to get what I needed.

I walked into the store and started to look around, nothing changes in this store except the staff sometimes. I grabbed some pencils for marking my measurements, and picked up some paintbrushes. As I walked down the isles I couldn't help but look at some cow bells, they were always his favourite things about the country. I picked one out and headed to the cashier.

"How are you today Ash?" I didn't have to look up to know it was my uncle Jack, I smiled and gave him a hug

"Hey uncle Jack, I'm good how are you?" he shrugged and laughed.

"You know me, I'm always good kiddo" he started to ring my stuff through when he picked up the bell, I looked at him knowing what he was thinking.

"I thought I would buy one for the garage out back"

"I think this one would fit in nicely with the others"I nodded and handing him a twenty, grabbing my stuff and heading towards outback.

"See you Sunday for dinner, your aunt Ruth is making roast beef your favourite." I smiled and walked back giving him a hug.

"I'll be there uncle Jack, give a kiss to aunt Ruth for me" he smiled, and I turned towards the back exit.

Putting my glasses on I walked over to my jeep, putting my bag in the back. I noticed everything I needed was loaded so I got in and headed back over to pick up Spencer.

* * *

**R&R Please**


	4. Chapter 4

_I Do Not Own South Of Nowhere_

* * *

Chapter Four

It wasn't long waiting for Spencer; she was coming out of the store soon as I pulled into the parking lot. I got out and open the back of my jeep, so she could put her supplies in the back.

"Did you get everything you need?"

"I did, I really like this art store it has more then I did back home" I helped her put her stuff in the back; the most of it was canvases.

"That's surprising since this is a very small town, where did you move from?" I asked as we got into the jeep, starting it up and back out on to the road.

"Toronto, I was born and raise there. What about you?"

"I was born in Huntsville, raised there all my life" I smiled and turn on the radio; I wasn't in the mood to talk about my little life.

We didn't really talk after that, we just drove in silence watching the landscape pass us. I couldn't help notice Spencer singing to the music on the radio. You could get a few stations out here but not much. You were lucky to get at lease one driving to Spencer's place on the lakeside.

"You a country music fan?"

"Yes I do, I like it more then any hip hop, rap music out there. I find myself listening to it more when I'm here then I did back home"

"Same, I guess it's because we are in the country more" we both laughed and she turned to look out her window, singing along to the song.

I took the wheel by one hand and reached over scratching Tommy's ears, his head was resting between Spencer and I. He was a very good dog; he always listened to me when I called. He was there through everything when it got bad, I think it was him that made waking up easier.

I was deep in my thought that I almost missed Spencer's driveway, I turned in and drove up the drive way. Parking between the house and the shed, where I knew that's where Spencer does her painting. As I shut of the engine I smiled when Spencer didn't even move, she was deep in thought as I was.

"What you thinking about Spencer?" she turned and shrugged, smiled and got out of the jeep.

"Nothing, just thinking" I helped her bring her stuff to the shed, stopping when I saw all the paintings.

"Wow, did you do all these" I walked over and looked at each one, running my fingers over the sculptures of hands.

"Yes I did all these, when I was in Toronto" pointing to the sculptures that I was looking at.

"What about those?" pointing to the paintings over to the left, they were mostly sunsets and beaches.

"I painted those on a getaway trip to L.A" I nodded and looked at her, something about these made her sad.

"Well they are really good Spencer" She smiled.

I walked out of the shed and back over to my jeep, pulling out everything that I needed to start on the deck. I walked over to the deck towards the end, jumping to see what boards need replace.

"How does it look doc?" I laughed as Spencer walked up onto the deck.

"Not good, looks like I will be ripping it all up. Is there another way into the house or do you want me to make sure there is a way for you to get in this way?"

"There is a side door, I'll be fine. Thanks again for doing this Ash" I looked at her as she shortened my name.

"Don't thank me yet, let me finish the job and then thank me…if it's any good" She nodded and started to walk down the stairs.

"I'll be in the shed if you need me" I nodded.

"Have fun painting Spence" She smiled, and I couldn't help but smiled with her.

* * *

R&R Please


	5. Chapter 5

_I Do Not Own South Of Nowhere_

* * *

Chapter Five

_**Bark Bark**_

I looked over at where Tommy was playing with his bone in the grass between the house and the shed. I put down my hammer and stepped over the boards, walking to my jeep to get his bowl. I sat it down in the shade on the side of the house and poured the bottle of water into it. I laughed at how fast Tommy came running to get a drink, I patted him as he drank.

"Its almost lunch time, would you like to come in and have lunch with me. I make a really good Grill cheese" I turned to Spencer, smiling at how much paint she had on her face.

"I actually brought a lunch, but I would love to have a grill cheese" she nodded and walked towards the house.

"I'll call you when there ready" I nodded and turned back to patting Tommy, who was now laying on his back so I could rub his tummy.

I got up from my spot and walked back over to where I was working, grabbing my hammer and pounding in the board I was before I got distracted. I wiped off some of my sweat from my forehead and got picked up my measure tape; I inhaled and smelled the grill cheese cooking.

I grabbed another board from the pile and walked back over to the deck, and sat the board down. Lining it up, but leaving enough space so ran and dirt can go between the boards. I nailed in a nail on each end, and then added two more to each side. I leaned back to look at my work, and nodded when I knew it was good.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" I jumped, and grabbed my chest.

"Spencer, you scared me."

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, but I came to tell you that lunch is ready." I nodded and put my tools into my tool box.

"You never answered my question" I turned and walked into the house behind Spencer, taking a seat at the table.

"I just picked it up I guess" she walked into the dinning room, sating down my grill cheese in front of me.

"Wow, not a lot of people can just pick that up"

"Well I needed something to distract me, and I found my self building like crazy. I think I was in the garage till late in the morning finding things to fix" I took a bite of my sandwich.

"I know what you mean, I do that with my paintings" I smiled and took a sip of milk that Spencer had poured for me.

I nodded as I took another bite in my sandwich, chewing I decided to take a look around. Everything was still in boxes, except for the kitchen. I noticed a TV on a stand in the living room, with a very nice black leather couch.

"I haven't really got around to unpacking; I guess you could say I've been distracted." I laughed.

"I understand, I didn't unpack until after a month when I moved here. I got too busy working, and hanging out with Tommy"

"Is this what you do for a living, being a carpenter?"

"You could say that" I looked over at screen door, seeing Tommy lying down in front of it.

"Are you seeing someone?" I looked at Spencer with a shocked look, not thinking she would ask me that.

"Wow you really like asking questions" she laughed and took a bite of her grill cheese.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't over step" I shook my head, and smiled.

"No Spence you didn't, and no I am not seeing anyone"

Again we sat in silence, enjoying each others company. Eventually after we were both done lunch, I help clean up and went back to work. I tried to offer to help with the dishes but Spencer wouldn't allow it. I couldn't help but look up and watched Spencer as she walked to her shed, something about her made me smile. I looked down at Tommy and patted his head; he always knew when I needed him.

"I smiled Tommy, and it was a real smile."

**_Bark Bark_**

"I like it too"

* * *

_**R& R Please**_


	6. Chapter 6

_I Do Not Own South Of Nowhere, Nor Do I own The Characters_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The day went by like any other, but I couldn't help but keep looking at the shed. I was hoping she would come out, but she never did after lunch. I finished up the deck, and put in the last couple of boards. I looked over to the field and the sun was slowly going down, I knew it was about six at night. I put away all my tools, and cleaned up my mess from the saw, I put all the boards I ripped up over to the one side.

"You're done for the day?" I turned and nodded, walking towards my jeep to put in the last bit of stuff. I made sure to open the side door for Tommy to get in; I smiled and patted his head.

"For today I am, building is easy but the painting will take longer" she smiled, I loved when she would smile.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yes I should be here around the same time if that's okay?"

"Of course, this is kind rude but do you think you can give me a ride to town again tomorrow?" I laughed and smiled.

"Its not rude, I would love to. Those boards over there would you like me to take them for you?"

"If you could that would be great, I have no use for them" I walked over and noticed more boards by the side of the house.

"I can take these too; I can burn all of this at my place Saturday night. Do you have more stuff?" She nodded.

"I have tons of stuff; I just don't have any place to burn it."

"Well how about I come with my trailer tomorrow and I will load it all up, I can only fit so much in my jeep"

"Perfect, I'll make sure everything is ready." I nodded and got into my jeep, rolling down the window.

"Sounds good Spence, have a good night"

"You too Ash"

With that I started up the jeep and drove down the driveway, looking in the rear view mirror. Spencer was standing there in her paint covered clothes watching me; I smiled and turned onto the road. Putting in a C.D and turning it up, today was a really good day. For some reason I couldn't help, but smile when I thought of a certain girl.

* * *

**R&R Reveiw**


	7. Chapter 7

_I Do Not Own South Of Nowhere, Nor Do I Own The Characters_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

I pulled into my driveway, backing up to the fire pit that I have behind my house. I got out of my jeep, letting Tommy out and knowing he will run back up to the house for his bone. I kept the stereo on as I unloaded the boards I took from Spencer's, and pilled them up beside the Fire Pit.

When I finished that, I drove back up parking my jeep. I turned of the engine and got out, walking inside tossing my keys on the table. I ripped off my tank top, as I walked into my bedroom. Taking off my bra, undoing my pants I through them all in the laundry basket. I walked over and got into the bathtub, filling it with very hot water. As the steam build up in my room, I slowly closed my eyes and relaxed.

_I stood by the water and watched the sunset, slowly I felt a hand slide into mine. I didn't even think twice when I intertwine are fingers. _

"_When did you get here?" _

"_Just now, I'm sorry that it took so long Ash" I nodded and gripped her hand tighter, closing my eyes. _

"_He's gone" _

"_I know"_

"_It hurts" _

"_I know" I let a tear fall down my cheek, I turned my head as she wiped the tear away softly._

"_Do you love me?" _

"_I do" _

"_Make the pain stop…Please" I felt soft lips on mine. _

"_Wake up Ash" _

"_What?"_

"_Wake up" I looked at her, she was fading away slowly. I screamed her name over and over again, but she was gone. I was alone. _

"Ashley! Ashley!" I shot up and gasped for air, wiping the water off my face.

"Here!" I pulled my knees up to my chest as I sat in the bathtub, staring at my shaky hands.

"Ash, you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine"

"I wanted to know if your still coming tonight" I forgot that he aksed to go out tonight, I got up and wraped a towel around myself. I walked over and opened the door to face him, I shook my head.

"Not tonight dude, I had a long day I wanna rest."

"Ya, that's cool. Your okay right?"

"I'm fine Stephan, go have fun" He nodded and turned to leave.

"Stephan"

"Yes, Ash?"

"Some other time?"

"Of course" I turned into my bedroom, closing my door. I walked over and got into bed, snuggling up to Tommy.

* * *

R&R Please


	8. Chapter 8

I do Not Own South Of Nowhere, Nor Do I Own The Characters

**Chapter Eight**

When I arrived at Spencer's she didn't come out of the house or the shed, so I started to load all the lumber in the trailer. Tommy was in the middle of the driveway laying down, chewing on the bone I got this morning for him. I continued loading the trailer, when I finished I walked over and strapped all them in. I grabbed my Red bandana and wrapped it around the end of the one board sticking out.

"I wouldn't think boards sticking out would be an issue in this town?" I looked up and smiled, continuing tying the bandana around the board.

"There pretty understanding, but I don't want to risk getting a fine"

"Understandable, thanks again for taking all this stuff." I walked over and stood in front of her, pulling off my gloves.

"I don't mind, I love a night out by a bomb fire"

"I never experience one, I'm a city girl remember" I nodded and walked with her up to my jeep.

"Then why pick a place to live where it's the complete opposite as what your use to. This town is screaming country"

"Because I needed a change in my life" I nodded, I understood what she meant.

"Do you still need that ride to town Spence?" I open the door, making her smile and climbing into my jeep.

"Thank you Ash" I smiled, walking over to my side getting in. Tommy was already in the back with his bone.

"Anytime" I started up the jeep, smiling even more when Spencer turned on the radio to the country station.

As I took the wheel with my hand, and started to scratch Tommy's chin, I heard Spencer laugh. I looked over and rolled my eyes; everything about her kept making me smile.

"Tell me something about yourself" I looked over at Spencer, Then turned back to driving.

"What do you want to know?"

"How old are you?"

"25, you?"

"21, do you have siblings?"

"No, do you?"

"Yes, one sister." I pulled on to the main street, and turned down the radio.

"Where did you need to go?" I was hoping she would drop the questions, I didn't want to answer more questions.

"Just to the art store again please" I nodded, I didn't say anything after that. I just kept my eyes forward, turning into the parking lot.

"Thanks, I will be right back" I nodded and smiled.

I watched her go into the store, I didn't mean to get quiet but talking about my family was something I wasn't ready for. I looked over to the church that was on the corner; I opened my door and got out. I put my hands in my pockets and walked towards the church, making sure not to get hit when I crossed the road.

I walked up to the fence that was surrounding the commentary; I put my arms on top and leaned on it. I couldn't help but think back to when I was a child and came here with him. We came to lay down flowers at my grandparent's grave, it was a beautiful day.

"Ashley Davies, what brings you here?"

"Rev Marcus, how are you sir?"

"I'm well Davies, how are you?" I looked at him, and then looked back into the cemetary.

"I'm good Rev, just needed some air"

"Have you met Spencer Carlin yet?" I gave him a puzzled looks, nodding

"Yes I have, I'm doing some work on her house"

"She is a friend of mine Ashley; I have known her family for a long time"

"How?"

"I married her parents when they came through here on a road trip; they had so much love for each other. I felt honored that I got to marry them, they were very happy together"

"Were?"

"I haven't seen them in a long time, but thee probably still that happy couple" I smiled and looked back, seeing Spencer coming out of the store.

"Hopefully they are, everyone deserves to find love" he nodded and looked over at Spencer.

"Take care of her Ash, please" I nodded and shooked his hand.

"I will Rev Marcus, have a good day" I started to walk over to my jeep and Spencer.

"Ashley?" I turned around, putting my hands back in my pockets.

"Yes?"

"Don't run away" I gave him a nod, and turned around. I looked up and watched Spencer laugh as Tommy licked her face.

* * *

**R&R Please**


	9. Chapter 9

_I Do Not Own South Of Nowhere, Nor Do I Own The Characters_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I started painting at the back of the house where the shade was, for a fall day it was very hot. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, and dipped my paintbrush in the bucket. Days like these my mind would always think of random stuff, sometimes I would think about my family. I know I miss them, but this place is my new home now.

"Lunch?" I quickly gripped the ladder I was on, making sure not to fall from being scared.

"Spencer, you are good at being quiet while you walk"

"Actually I've been standing here for a bit, calling your name" I laughed, and got down off the ladder.

"Sorry, I guess I was deep in thought" she nodded, and looked at my work.

"It's looking really good Ash, thanks again for doing this" I nodded, and put my brush in the bucket.

"Its nothing, I like doing this kind of work."

"That's a good thing" I couldn't help but notice how her eyes turned a lighter blue as the sun shinned on them.

"It is"

"I made some lunch and some extra if you want to come join me?"

"I would like that" I wiped my hands off on my cloth, and followed her inside. Making sure I took off my boots.

"Would you like some orange juice, or milk?"

"Milk please, where is your washroom?" I lifted up my painted hands.

"Just behind you down the hall to the left" I nodded, and head down the hall.

I walked in and turned on the water, grabbing some soap. When I finished washing them I turned towards the hand towels smiling as I saw an S on each one. I dried my hands off, fixing my hat in the mirror. Being satisfied with how I looked, I continued out the door towards the dinner table.

I stopped at a picture that was on a little table by the couch, when I lifted it up I noticed it was Spencer and a young age. There was an older girl standing beside her, with their arms around each other. I couldn't help but get a little jealous, hoping the girl was not Spencer's girlfriend. I put down the picture frame, and walked to the table taking a seat.

"Hope you enjoy Mac & Cheese, I haven't really gotten around to buy real food" I shook my head.

"It's fine, I love Mac & Cheese" I watched as she took a seat, putting her hair up in a pony tail.

"You know you stare a lot?" I quickly looked down, and then back up again.

"Sorry"

"It's fine, I like it" I couldn't help but smile as I started to eat, making sure not to stare too long.

"Thanks for lunch again" She nodded.

"Alyssa" I looked at her confused.

"The girl in the picture that is my sister Alyssa."

"Oh, sorry if I was intruding"

"No, it's all good. Does she live around here too or back in Toronto?"

"Actually she lives in California, my nephew and her live with my aunt in Ventura."

"You must miss her and your nephew" I put down my fork, taking a drink of my milk.

"Yes I do, but I know I'll see them on holidays"

"What about your parents?" Spencer didn't look up from her food, but just gently pushed the noodles around. Finally looking up with sad-looking eyes she nodded, and answered.

"My mother lives in Toronto, and my father lives in California" Something about how her eyes seemed glazed, made me think that she was lieing. I didn't want to make her upset so I nodded and went back to eating.

"At lease your mothers close, anyways I wanted to ask if you would like to join me tomorrow night at my house. I was going to have a bomb fire, and you not seeing one I thought you might like to?"

"That sounds fun, ya I'm up for a night around the fire" I smiled, and so did she.

* * *

**R&R Please**


	10. Chapter 10

_I Do Not Own South Of Nowhere, Nor Do I Own The Characters._

**Chapter 10**

I had just left Spencer's and I was heading home, I noticed that it was getting colder at night. Winter was coming just around the corner; soon everything would be covered in snow. When I pulled into my drive way I noticed there was a car park by the house, I slowed down and shut off the jeep.

It didn't take long for Tommy to jump out of the jeep and run off to see who was there. When I shut my front door, I looked at the car that I didn't recognize before. I looked around to see if I could see anyone but couldn't.

"Hey stranger" I looked over towards the barn and who the voice belonged to, I shooked my head and leaned back against my jeep.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought I would check on you" I laughed and pushed off my jeep, going behind my jeep to grab my tools out of the back.

"I am an adult Keith, I can take care of my self" I set my tools down on my porch and walked down to where he was standing.

"An adult that won't let anyone know if she is alive or not" I put my hands in my pockets and stood there.

"Dramatic much?" I rolled my eyes at him; he could be so stupid at times.

"You left with just a letter Ashley! You didn't even tell us where you were going, you just left all of us! You know how worried everyone has been!"

"Well I'm sorry but I have the right to do what ever I want and live where I want"

"Yes but you also have people who care about you." I looked away and didn't respond.

"I got a hold of your uncle Jack; he told me you were here." I looked up at him with a worried face.

"Don't worry, she doesn't know you here. I just thought I should at lease come and see how you are"

"I'm fine"

"No Ashley you're not, but I really hope one day you will be" I nodded and he turned back to his car, before he got in he looked over at me.

"She will find you Ashley, you know she will"

"I know"

"What are you going to say to her?"

"I don't know"

I watched Keith get into his car and start driving away; I kept my one hand in my pocket and brushed my hair back with the other. Running away will only work if your past doesn't catch up to you first.

* * *

R&R Please


End file.
